


Rest Stops on Highways

by glofaerie



Series: Unreality [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Taeyong/Jungwoo





	Rest Stops on Highways

Taeyong watches the lights pass by, head leaning against the cool glass of the passenger seat window. Being the “unofficial” leader has its perks, which included getting shotgun by default. They’re in the middle of filming another reality show, and after a long day of being on for the cameras, they were finally allowed some down time during the long car ride to their final destination. 

Earlier the staff had asked Jungwoo who he would date if he were a girl (why was that always the question they asked?) and Jungwoo simply said “I want to date Taeyong-hyung” with the ghost of a smile on his face. Taeyong had laughed it off, but he knew his ears were bright red. 

Taeyong glances back at the now sleeping Jungwoo, where he’s slumped down against Jaehyun’s shoulder, sound asleep. He looks like an angel, but Taeyong knows better. 

After 4 hours in the van, Taeyong was starting to feel cramped. They pull into a 24 hour rest stop and the boys are told that they can walk around and go buy snacks, but to be back at the van in 20 minutes. Most of the boys hop out immediately, traveling in twos and threes, chatting quietly about what they should buy, and Taeyong takes it upon himself to wake up the stragglers. Donghyuk just whines and tells Taeyong to buy him something sweet before rolling back over and taking advantage of the extra space for the time being. 

Taeyong’s hand hovers over Jungwoo’s shoulder for a moment before he shakes it slightly, softly calling his name. Jungwoo’s eyes drift open slowly, the soft dreamy look in his eyes making Taeyong’s heartbeat pick up a little. And then he smiles “Wow hyung, you’re so pretty, I must be dreaming.” 

Taeyong feels his ears grow warm, and he shoves Jungwoo’s shoulder, less gently than before “Save it for the cameras, Jungwoo.”

Taeyong stumbles out of the van with Jungwoo close behind. Jungwoo stops to stretch, arms reaching high above his head, revealing a small strip of skin at his waist. It catches Taeyong’s eyes before he hastily looks down and away, starting his walk toward the rest stop briskly. 

“ _Damn kids,_ ” he thinks to himself. “ _Why can’t they buy clothes that fit_ ” 

He doesn’t get far before he feels Jungwoo draping himself across his shoulders, cuddly and sleepwarm, smelling faintly of lavender, and Taeyong loses his mind a little bit. 

“It’s not for the cameras,” Jungwoo murmurs, curling his tall frame easily around Taeyong so that he can nuzzle into his neck. Taeyong completely misses what Jungwoo says, which is understandable because Jungwoo is wholly distracting. 

“W-what?” Taeyong says, cursing the stutter but mostly just proud he kept his voice from cracking completely.

“It’s not for the cameras,” he whispers, and Taeyong can feel his lips form the words against his skin. “My Taeyongie-hyung is the prettiest.” 

Taeyong feels the blush creep up his neck and over the tops of his cheeks. Jungwoo always manages to fluster Taeyong, making it seem easy, and without the cameras to react too, Taeyong often found himself at a loss, and so he remained silent, but he didn’t try to push Jungwoo away. 

They walk around, browsing the snacks and debating what they should pick. Taeyong picks up some chips for himself and a pack of cookies for Donghyuk. At one point, Jungwoo stops draping himself over Taeyong and links their arms together instead, and Taeyong takes a few deep breaths, allowing himself to settle a little. 

They’re the first ones back to the van, and Taeyong immediately moves toward the back to deliver Donghyuk’s cookies. He gets a slurred “thank you” in response before Donghyuk tucks the cookies protectively against his body and rolls back over, sound asleep in seconds. 

Before Taeyong can reclaim his spot in the front seat, he feels a slight tug at the back of his shirt before he’s pulled over so that he’s tucked into the corner of the front row, back leaned against the window, legs still stretched over Jungwoo’s lap. Taeyong has only a second to reorient himself, confused eyes meeting Jungwoo’s determined ones briefly, before he’s being kissed. 

Jungwoo kisses Taeyong, with Donghyuk asleep in the back seat and their manager leaning against the drivers side door, hopefully distracted on his phone. It’s sweet and soft, but firm, Jungwoo making his intentions clear. 

Taeyong’s hands tremble slightly as they reach up to cup Jungwoo’s face, his fingers are cold but Jungwoo is so, so warm. 

They pull apart, sharing breath between them, and look each other in the eyes. Jungwoo’s gaze is searching, waiting for Taeyong’s response. He receives it in the form of Taeyong pulling him in for another kiss, this one a little messier, a little longer than before. 

When they pull apart again their breathing is heavy. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo whispers into the heated space between them. Suddenly there’s loud laughter just outside the door, followed by the sound of someone trying to pull the heavy van door open. They pull apart and try not to look suspicious. 

The door slides open and there are multiple pairs of curious eyes. “Hyung you’re sitting back here?” 

“Yep!” Jungwoo answers easily, before Taeyong gets the chance. “He’s gonna be my pillow.” 

Their only response is Jaehyun shouting “Shotgun!” And dashing to the passengers seat, while the rest of them grumble and pile back in. 

There’s lots of noise as everyone settles back in, short arguments over seating that don’t last long because everyone is so tired. It’s not long before they’re back on the road, everyone in their own world with music or games to pass the time, lulled by the rumbling of the van and the regular flashes of passing streetlights.

The ride continues, the same in most ways, but different in a few subtle places. The endless lights that line the road are the same, as are the soft breaths that fill the van along with tinny music blasting from headphones. Even Jungwoo is mostly the same, cuddled close and familiar.

What’s different is the tingling of Taeyong’s lips, and the fingers laced with his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> Find me on twitter @_faerietales


End file.
